Timeless nightmares
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Because even now that they were laughing. Zak will never forget the screams. This is an ang story! And have some spoilers for the Burned Out ep!.
1. Chapter 1

Timeless nightmares.

Summary: Because even now that they were laughing. Zak will never forget the screams. This is an ang story! And have some spoilers for the Burned Out ep!.

me: okay I just needed to put this out of myself! (Just saw the ep today and weeel.. need a vent out?)

This is dedicated to my friends in the Discord world! That love ZS! (Latter will be in Spanish too) I'm a Mexican Dyslexic girl who had mostly self learned English and is writing this in a google doc so sorry for the grammar faults and please if you see some just pm me with them so I can fix it.

Now… go and enjoy yourself.

* * *

They have been gone.

For a short time, but they have been gone.

Right now that doesn't matter. He and Calabrass had won against time and they have save them for beginning…. _that_ in the first place.

They had won against dead itself and they had bring them back.

But still… they had been gone and that's the thing.

They _should not_ have been gone…

A laugh bring him back from the depressed land and make him see them all sharing a joke about ghosts and vikings.

Cici was seeing them amusing, the face in the endoesqueleto of Caramba put a happy face, will Crogar and Clovis were laughing so hard that they had to out some tears away.

Even the Chaos was making a happy sound. Zak smiled.

He really like how relaxed they seemed to be, how alive they were right now.

He saw the way they interacted and it was a hug relief, seeing them _here_.

Hearing them argued for a prank that the hiperactividad ghost put on the viking, or seeing the confused face that flash across Caramba, feeling the light humm that made the Chaos in his fingers around the wheel… its make it real.

They had won.

They were here.

They are alive.

His friends, family and crowd where okay.

But still..

there were times (like today) that he will be hearing the screams… he would hear the hissing sound of flesh becoming nothing but ash and mist in the magma pool of Blaze.

That in his sleep he would see they're scared faces, he could feel the distress in Caramba voice, the moment the Chaos let out a terrible sound after being hit by the rock.

He could smell the melting viking hat…

It was so much.

And the worst of all.

He could see himself falling to rescue them. He would see him there, losing against flint, and Bones. Losing Calabrass to the volcano, seeing the treasure and the Chrono stone melting away in the hot red liquid…

Then he would hear they screaming , begging him to save them, to take whatever its takes to make them better.

And then…

Then he would wake up with tears.

Like today.

He had see it again.

He had relieved that terrible moment when everything had gone so bad…

But this time he had hear them blaming him.

And they were right to do so! It was his fault that they were dead for a bit!

He was the one that make them go against something when no one was in their all.

He was the one that led them to their fall.

And it doesn't matter because only he can remember it.

Only he had the memories of that fateful day.

Only he remembers the tragedi, the sorrow, the rage, the… the fear of being alone.

Today (or rater tonight) he had dreamed it again. And this time was the one that broke the glass.

He curled around himself and started crying.

He let the tears go away in a silent manner.

He really didn't want them to woke up,,and didn't wanted Calabrass to see him like that.

He was supposed to be strong. He was their Capitan, and yet… he was here crying for a nightmare.

* * *

Calabrass had being sing it all along.

He had know that Zak would not be leaving that adventure over him so easy.

The boy saw their friends die! For crying out loud!

He saw how the kid reacted after the Chaos had been drowned… and he had acted quickly, putting him in the task at hand before the shock could sentle in the kids ment.

They had won.

They had made it in time, the boy had saved they all.

And… well he did it on his own.

He was proud of the young capitan, the kid had acted in a honored way in his blind rage against Flint, he only made them aside, toke the stone, made the travel in time and prevent all their deads.

But after that… he had see how tense the kid had been in the last days, he assumed it was the sleep deprivation he had going _again_.

But tonight was different.

A drowned scream had awakened him and after trying to adjust himself from the booksheive Zak had put as his bed.

The kid had been kind enough to put him in a place that would let him see almost everything and the same time it would let him be at short research in case of emergency, and give him the privasity he had been worth.

From his place he saw how the kid had moven in a fetal position and started to shake.

He didn't know what to do.

And once he hear the sobs he know that the kid had a rough night.

"oh kid"

Zak stopped and tried so furiously to pretend to be asleep.

"Zak, kid… I know you are awake"

the boy groaned before moving to see him.

"H, hey Cal…"

The sword let out a breath… this is not his thing but he knows he had to do something.

He would not let his kid be eaten with survivor guilt for something that doesn't ever happen now.

"Zak, you are not alone. And they are fine… we save them, that didn't exist anymore, you know?"

The boy sit down in the bed.

"I know… but still it _had_ happen. an it was my fault… If I just… they… We" Zak was lost of words, he had tangled himself in drowned feelings that he didn't know where it's up anymore. And the old legend had no idea of how to make it better.

Well… he had one idea of what to do but… he couldn't give a hug in this form, could he?

Mentally cursing his condition, he opted by the next best option…. Letting the boy cry.

"You know is okay to cry. It's not gonna make you any less capitan to us, and it will make you feel better for that thing, and I am here with you, my boy… you aren't alone in this"

That was the right thing to say.

Zak started sobbing and didn't try to stop the waterfalls that come from his eyes, (at least no anymore) He let all that containers feelings of sorrow, fear, disbelief, hate and sadness go away with every little sob he made.

"Cal! They were dead! They...!" a little sob here, "They… I would never sing them again! they were so close!" another series of sobs here, "I… we… we were going to be alone here and… a.. and then… Bones...They… Cal...I I can't do it! I can't do this alone! I don't want to be capitan anymore! I had done so bad choices and this one just… just take them away for awhile!" the kid was letting his hear cry.

He was letting all his fears go away.

And Calabrass was there for his kid all the night.

"Zak… oh zak, you are the best capitan I had ever know. And believe me i had know a bunch in all my live- You, Zak Storm. Are the best capitan that this world had ever seen and I can bet that event the Chaos says the same thing"

And just to make them realise he had hearing all that and let his capitan know he was with the talking sword this time, the boat let out a cute little groan.

"See? The boat things the same! And that's something no one goes around telling, their boat says they are the best capitan around here"

That make the boy laugh a little.

"Yeah… I bet eveng Gamble had to be jealous of that one, eh?"

"JA! Gamble? that pathetic excuse of pirate and hero? Please! He will be so amazed of the tongue that he will not have time for jealousy against YOU!"

"pff jaja yeha you are right! he will never be able to up price that!"

They let out a breath.

"But all in serous trip. Zak, you are the best one in the triangle. But you are still a kid, it's okay to make mistakes, but is better to fix them. Just like you did this time, and you will learn for them, making you ever better and better until you; Conrad Zacharie Storm, are the best captain of all times."

Zak led out a little (but real) smile.

"Thanks Cal… you are the best partner in the world… Same to you Chaos, you are the best boat in all the time!"

The living machine let out a happy groan and the night light inside the room changed to a pink color, making the smile in the young capitan bigger.

"aye, aye Maty… aye, aye" say the sword with a hint of care in the voice.

* * *

The next day, the rest of the creud were a little worried that their friend hadn't let the chapintan chair room.

Cici was the first one to try and open the door, but nothing happens.

"Arg! Way is not opening?"

"Crogar can get door open" says the viking before taking his sword and trying to hit the metal door.

But the local alien stopped him in time.

"No Crogar! If you hit the door it will be damage and that will be a bad thinx"

"I know! I can go in there and see what's ups! and if he is sleep, I can scare him up!" exclaimed the ghost, and with that he popped out of vist.

Once inside the room, he saw Zak out of orden, sleeping peacefully and with a little smile in his face. This time there was not snoring, the odd thing was that the boy had been "hugging" the sword and had his body rest against the wall, like he was trying to hug sleep the Chaos as well.

"ah?" Before Clovis had chance to say something else, Calabras saw him and made a glare.

A 'don't you dare to wake him up' type of glare.

"If you want to know, he had a bad night. Let him rest, tell Cici she is in charge" whispered the enchanted man.

The not dead boy made a okay singh with his hand before leaving.

"He is sleeping like a baby, Calabrass said we let him rest. Something about a bad night or so, Cici you are in charge!"

"That's odd, why would Zak had a bad night? He would tell us if something is bothering him, right?" asked a little concerned Caramba.

"I don't know Caramba. Zak has been acting very weird since the cronos trip. I think something happen but he prefer to not tell us for a reason." tried to reason the prinses.

"But we were there and we saw everting, how does something happens without us knowing?" Asked the ghost boy.

"Crogar thinks that thing for another day. We should prevent Bones from throwing away Zak's nap time" after the viking says that, all the eyes moved themselves to the left, seeing that the general of the enemy troops were trying to reach them.

"Everyone! to your battle station! we are not letting Bones make up our capitan!"

They didn't know what was happening with their friend, but they had seen how the kid had worked himself out all the time against the odds and had not been having enough rest to be at his full.

And they are going to let him have all the rest he needed right now.

And that's means giving Skollivar a big headache as a lunch.

* * *

Me: okay. This is going to have a second chapter, but for now i needed to put this out of my mind. Let me know if you liked it! I really hope you enjoyed as much as I did writhing it.

And sorry if there are grammar errors.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

me: Oh may…I dont know what to say, this is awesome! tank you guys for teh suport! and here is the second chapter! I hope i did a wod work with this one too.

Oh the thing remaid. I'm a Mexican dyslexic girl that had sef teaching english so please if you see some grammar error just pm me with them so I can fix it.

* * *

Zak was woken up when a suddenly rough move threw him out of the bed.

"Auch!" the kid saw they were moving in a very interesting way and that there were sounds of canons.

"what?..."

The boy quickly get Calabrass in his back and ran to the open, determined to find out what the hell was happening.

Once he arrived, he saw that his friends were having a battle with bones.

"I oversleep in middle of battle? How does that work?" he was very amused with the idea of had been slepping during all the big boms and rought moviments from the ship.

"I don't know. But you really need to out orden here, how about a boneless lunch?" asked the sword.

"that's something I want" and after seeing his option the boy put calabrass in high.

"Calabrass. Give me the eye of Aria!"

"aye aye!" Zak feel the usual rush of energy pass from the stone to the sword, transforming it with magic of the storms, winds and lightning. Then he feel the little tingle in his arm and eye, the fantastic way the power travel from Calabrass and become one with himself. Giving him an armature and powers.

He had never questioned what was the thing that led him to do that.

But he had sometimes asked if he would be able to use the stones without calarass help.

Once his transformation is done he jumped and admed an electric atac to the skeletons that tried to come inside the Chaos.

"Cici! Can you put that one down?" he was giving orders and suggestions in a very quickly and controlled way.

There was no dude in his voice and therefore not hesitation in the crowd moves.

In less than a minute they had won against the skeleton trops.

"I hope Bones remember the first tip he give me" say the boy.

That was welcomed with a raised brow for most of the crow.

"what?" they asked.

clovis remember soon what had happened that time and then started laughing so hard that almost fell over.

"Hahahaha! I hope bhe remember that too! Or we can remember them!"

Zak laughed to before seeing the Demoniac.

"Hey Bones! Remember: There is not shame in a tactical retirement!" he yelled.

"Zak Storm! I would kill you one day!" was the last thing they hear before entering the vortex to sino.

"Good one Captain!" said Clovis before doing a hi-five with the living kid in the ship.

"I know! Bones didn't see that coming"

"Crogar don't understand what is happening"

"let me explain. When Zak arrived to the triangle, Bones tried to kill him, but then Zak activated Calabrass and after a little fight we won, but Calabrass was out and so, bones said: There is not shame in a tactical retirement, boy. Before we go out and destroyed the demonic! he was so bad after that" tried to light the mood the ghost boy.

"Why would he give you advice about anything?" asked confused the prinses.

"well he wanted to be m-" before trying to finish that sentence a thong come at his head.

What would they think if he told them that Bines had wanted to be his mentor? Would they still have fate in him? or would they stop to trust him with everything? It's not like Bones want him anymore as his apprentice, but still… it's probably something no one will be proud to talk.

"-meaning! I i think he wanted to be meaning or a knowing all type of person. But still he didn't do a good job" he resumed his sentence before someone notice the hestistation.

Crogar and Caramba didn't say anything more, happy with the answers, but Cici, Calabrass and Clovis saw their captain with mixed emotion.

The atlantean woman was curios and a little worried that the boy had throw an obvious lie.

And the other two crews members were curious about that too.

They were there when Bones had proposed the internship to the boy. And they were bhot proud of the way the kid had refuse it and then handled the mess after that.

It was something they remember well. But apparently the kid was having trouble with it.

"So Zak. Where now?" asked the second in command. Tralling to have more time for her to actually put the theme in action.

"Let's make a patrol rute. If bones was around here then he obviously want something and we need to check if the dragons are okay"

"That's a good plan! But first we need to recharge a little. Chaos doesn't have a good amount of power in case of need it." sais Caramba.

"That's okay. Caramba, we can do that will having lunch. How does that sound?" reassured the kid.

And that was meet with some happy noises from his crew that made their way to the kitchen.

"Zak, Why did you change the sentence?" asked the sword to his holder.

The kid avoid eye contact with his partner, and after a while he answered.

"I don't want to scare them. If they found out about that… they would be more worried and be doble alert. Not having chance to relax and recharge, Im not making the mistake of Cronos again"

The man signed.

"Boy you need to let that go, and I see your point but… remember that they will found out one way or another."

"yeah… I know but for now… let them have this moment. I dude Bones want me anymore as his second"

With that they found out their way to the wheel of the Chaos. Someone was in custody time and that someone will be him.

For his part, Calabrass was seeing with a little concerning the way his capitan fighted to be awake.

This was not healthy for the kid.

But… he had to trust him in this, he know the boy needed that and he would give it to him until the day the kid would be okay with his own in the dangerous sea of Vapir.

But… until then,he could do some tips here and there only for him.

"If you see me slaking, feel fry to awake me in whatever way you want"

That is concerning.

The sword had been sure the boy had some good rest the night before but suddenly after the battle the kid had a sleepy face.

How many night have zak gone without sleeping?

The cronos accident was a month or so ago. The great key was about to let out that question when notices the way the boy was seeing the coldest waters of Sino.

Why would the kid see the sea like a dangerous but friendly thing? why are he afraid of? He certainly had been here before, had fought against great traits and won without a scratch. So why would the creasing legend fear here in this giant iceberg?

"do you think that the octopus will come after us?" the voice of his chosen captain put some light to the question.

Oh yeah, all the cronos thing started here with a stupid gigant octopus.

"I don't think so. We give it a big headache" tried to reassure the legend.

Zak let out a breath and then a shiver recorded his spine.

"You know, we should try to convince Caramba to make us a winter coat or something that can prevent us to be frostbitten" the way he say that and seeing the waters of Sino, Calabras know that the incident in when they had almost been transformed in ice cubes, had let and impact in the young captain.

Why had he not see it sooner?

"Freya! Good to se ya little cous!"

Oh yeah.

The kid had put that in the last of his mind after seeing the beast.

Calabrass didn't like so much the baby dragon, but… seeing how the presence of that animal made his lad a little more woriedless, enthusiasm and in general him again, then he was glad to see her too.

Only this time thoung.

* * *

Me: okay there is the chapter. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ceci was troubled.

She had been seeing all the signs of something big in the shoulders of her captain but still… he didn't want to tell them.

She was sure that what told them early about golden Bones was a lie, and she knows that that lie was made in order to protect them, or trying to protect the way they see him. There was something he thinks is not okay to share with them and in a way, it's bothered her to no end!

Why would he don't trust them!

Haven't them enough adventures?! they had shared a lot of things and he was always there for them when there was something, but he? no.

He didn't like sharing his problems with them, he let them be until he could not take it anymore and then go alone for a walk in some places of Beru.

Why didn't he trust them!

This was so frustrating.

Sick of waiting she decided to ask him and demand an answer.

But her scolding words frozen in her thorax upon seeing the boy sleeping in the spot.

Ceci blinked.

How could someone be asleep will begin standing in the same spot.

Zak was sleeping with the hands in the well of Chaos and it appears that the ship was working himself and somehow Calabasas seems to be assumed but concerning.

"How does that…" she started to ask but the sword gives her a glare.

"could someone put him in his bed?"

the girl nodded before going to ask Crogar to do that, while she put the bed down in the chambers.

But before they were able to move, Zak started to whisper in his sleep.

His face was in a pained and constantly changing to a terrified one.

"What…" the group was seeing their captain with concerning. What it's that suddenly put the boy in pain?

Was something bad with him?

"Zak sick?" asked the Viking.

"I don't think so." said the alien.

Ceci put a hand in his forehead.

"He is not warm, I'm with Caramba in this"

"Then what is wrong with zak?" asked the ghost.

"arg. The kid had nightmares... again."

* * *

Zak was in the Chaos, with his friends, all of them playing alien chess when suddenly Bones had appeared and a fight started.

They were winning but then… the little robot they had found and befriend appeared in the hands of the enemy.

"Look what I found Storm. And… look what you forgot"

"What?"

then a scream was heard.

Zak looks around and saw the most terrible thing: his crew inside the Chaos being exploited by some missiles.

"NOOOOO! GUYS!"

The scene was played again, again and again.

It was in a stupid and tortious loop that got gruesome ever time that it was replayed.

The way his friends were stuck in terror and acceptance, waiting for the impact, was so printed in his eyes, the exact moment the missiles touchdown and then the bright lights, the extraneous boom and the heat that was after the explosion.

But then the wind rushed him out of the loop and kicked him out for some meters, blowing Calabrass for his grip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GUYS!" the scream was so pained and so real, the same with the extended hand to the … ¿blue sky?

Taking a breath he saw that all of that was a nightmare.

Another stupid nightmare.

And his friends were seeing him with confused and concerning eyes.

"... there is no need for you to carry me?" okay he really didn't want that to sound like a question.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"NOOOOO GUYS!" Zak scream had taking them all by surprise. But mostly the way he had screamed.

The cry was so charged with pain, denied and sorrow that would make even golden bones hesitate or by simpatic with him.

That painful sob that comes after was so heartbroken… and then another scream was led out.

"NOOOOOOOOO GUYS!" this one was accompanied by a raising hand from the boy and his eyes a little water in but open.

Then they saw confusion and relief flash in those aquamarine eyes.

" there is no need for you to carry me?"

Obviously, he didn't want it to sound like a question, but at the same time he was curious as to why he was being carried.

They all saw themselves.

"well you shouldn't have gone to sleep will wayfinding," said Ceci trailing to make things a little lighter.

"I did what?... But is not flowers days. And Is not my canoe… How I did that?"

Ceci was now more than sure that something is wrong with Zak but he obviously didn't want them to worry about him, but she could see that whatever is going one… it was eating him alive.

She shared a look with the rest of the crew. They were going to investigate this and help Zak in whatever way exist.

* * *

Me: hope you like it!.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

Me: okay I totally forgot to tell you about the line where zaks saids he isn't in his canoe or that is not flowers day. I have the headcon that Zak is somehow descendant of Moana and there is a tradition about the legend of Moana he and his father moved on to the island in front of the triangle but that didn't stop them to celebrate the thing.

Now, I really appreciate the reviews and all the follows and favorites! You are the best guys! And im so sorry for not putting a new chap soner but Im not the best at english grammar… anyway here is it!

* * *

Caramba was beyond confuse.

Zak had been acting strange and Cece convinced him to do a scan to him only to know if he wasn't sick.

But the results were very concerning and confusing.

Why would Zak had symptoms for sleep deprivation and malnutrition? There were also some high levels of stress, and that was in a way expected, but this was a little over the line that Caramba had calculated in the first place.

Why would that levels be so high? he would not know much about humans metabolisms but thanks to some useful books from Sassafras, and some others that were already inside the Chaos, had helped him to understand it in a level that he was okay with being the first aid knowledge on board.

And this scan had so many warnings in a bad way that he had a need to take a new look to the books.

He really couldn't understand, how is that his little captain was like this.

So he took the decision to talk about it with the others in the next "alone walk" of Zak,

"Hey guys, We are going for a little walk! Call me if something happens, ok?"

Fortunately, he would go for it soon.

"Okay Zak, just remember to be careful. Okay?" said Cece.

"And bring some candy! You know I love those!" the careful voice of Clovis make himself know.

"Haha, that's okay Clovis. I will bring it" and so their little captain of the boat.

Moment that the alien took to talk about his concernings.

"hum guys, I don't think Zak is okay"

Immediately the rest of the crew put a serious face.

"What do you mean?" asked the princess with a concerning face.

"Well, I made the scam you asked the other day and well… I foundx something that is not right. Based on the results, Zak has all the symptoms to sleep deprivation, very high level of stress and malnutrition. I'm not an expertx in humans anatomy but I pretty sure that all of that is very bad news" the little alien saw the confused and concerned faces in his teammates.

Cece was the one that had it more present, she is always the one that takes care of Zak and Crogar, sings their captain as a little brother.

"It's bad. I may not be much knowledge in the way humans work but even I can tell that is not a good combination in a kid."

"It's not" the unusual serious tone that the ghost kid used right there mad the others turn to see him in a rapid form.

The boy was seen with a serious and concerning face to the way his friend had disappeared.

"I can't remember much of my time alive, but… I know that malnutrition can be fatal, sleep is super necessary and… stress can make you mad. I kinda remember that back home a lot of my friends just… didn't make it. All of that make them so sick that… the eternal night come for them" Clovis had lived in a time where to live you had to fight on your own. Nothing had been easy and death was just around the corner.

Always ready to take you with the first band simtom.

"I don't know about you guys but… I can't let that happened to Zak"

"Clovis is right, Capitan zak needs rest"

"Yes he need it, but Skolivar would not let it be so easy…" said Caramba.

"We need to be stronger, so Zak can have a day off" and with that last sentiment for Cece, they started do make a plan

* * *

When that was happening in the Caos, Zak, and Calabasas were talking in the secret place that Zak had found the other day.

"Kid, you really need to tell them. All of this is eating you"

Zak let out a sigh.

"I know, but… I just can't. What if I told them and then they have the same nightmares? I don't want them to have them" the kid let a little pause, thinking about the possible reaction of his crew, it wasn't something he likes.

The sword rolled its eyes.

" They are worried about you, Zak and knowing them they are going to be fine-" before he could continue the boy give him a deadpan glare.

"How do you know it?! How do you know that they are going to be fine? I'm gonna tell them that they had _died_! I don't know Cal, but that is pretty bad and shocking to anyone"

"Yes but you are forgetting that your crew is the best among the best! Clovis _is_ already dead in a shorter way, he could understand better than anyone _this_ and help the rest with dealing with it!" that make Zak to stop his response and to listen to what the legendary key was saying.

"Cece had seen a lot of battles and things that make her strong enough to deal with that. She would be proud of you and of her past decisión"

Zak had to admit that Calabrass was right in thinking so highly of the Atlantean princess, after all, he had read a little of her people history and know that she _is_ capable of handling everything so fine.

"Crogar is a Viking, for crying out loud. Do you know what Vikings call Valharia? Is the ultimate way of divine grace to those that died in battle, they were killing machines and had strange traditions that make them more strangers in mind than anything. So he _would_ be happy to have reached that honor, for just a single second"

That was scary.

He didn't like the idea of a culture where to go to heavens you _Had_ to die in battle, but Calabrass was right. That would only make Crogar a better Viking.

"Caramba is an alien that had defended galaxies before arriving here, he had seen his share of dead too, he would be fine and the fact that this happened would only encourage him in making an invention that can help save us all." That.. was so true… the wahulian could come with a super strong shield that would activate and resist the cruelest inferno.

"And finally… How many captains had the Chaos see go away to a next life? How many times do you think that old thing had been putting offline and come to life again? She would without a dude been proud. Proud of dying in her labor, to being able to protect _you_ , her youngest Capitan and to be able to make the Demoniac rethink about their firepower"

That was a hard one.

Zak had almost forgotten how old in reality was their living boat.

Her memories were fussy and talked about a life of hundreds of years and a lot of modifications.

"Don't you see it? They are going to be okay because they are okay after everything. Because they care and because you got them here again, Zak" there was a pregnant pause in the spesh.

A little pause that makes Zak realize that he had been losing the faith in his team.

"you just have to trust them with that my boy"

The kid was left thinking.

the sword was right.

He _knows_ that his friends could take it.

"what the hell I'm doing? I'm a Storm, I do not run from my problems"

Calabrass saw the determination of his resolve in the face of his kid.

"I take them down"

And it doesn't matter that he feels like a sock in the washer machine, or that everything had been a little fussy over a bit for him.

He was telling them the truth.

Or at least that what he wanted to do before passing out in the sand.

* * *

Me: okay that should be the chapter for today, how do you think is going? I really hope you like it! Also, its only one or two chapters more before this fic ends : c But make sure to stay stunned! I have some other fic ideas. Thank you for your support and hugs to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Me: here is the next part! Hope you enjoy. And I'm so sorry to put it so late but work… Also, thanks to Spin who helped me with the beta reading stuff! I am forever thanked with you uwu.

* * *

Calabrass was panicking.

His lad had passed out on the sand, a good 500 meters away from the Chaos and from help that they could get, and he just was a stupid sword!

A damn talking sword that couldn't do nothing unless he was activated by the kid that was now out cold.

Sometimes he really hated not being able to do more than yell until someone came, or not be stable enough without Zak to be able to send an S.O.S signal.

Wait. That was it!

"Stay with us, Cap, I'm gonna get help."

Taking a deep breath, the enchanted item concentrated all of his energy on the Eye of Aria.

It was one of the most useful and less energy-consuming powers, so he could activate it and send lightning into the sky.

And he did just that.

Sending out three bolts, he hoped they would be interesting enough to catch the curious attention of Caramba.

Now he only needed to wait. And make sure that the kid was breathing.

* * *

Inside the Chaos, the gang saw the strange light show and it caught the attention of them all.

"I will go and check. Caramba, try to contact Zak," ordered the princess before she jumped onto land and started running to the place where the lightning originated from.

But some time after, the worried voices of Caramba and Crogar came through the comm.

"Zak is not responding! And the only sound we can make out is Calabrass saying 'Wake up'. I think that something had happened," said the little alien, about the same time that the Atlantean warrior found the source of the strange light show.

"I found them, Zak is unconscious and he's shaking a lot. Send the surfboard, and be ready for a scan."

"ZAK IS UNCONSCIOUS?!" Some seconds after that, a big red and yellow surfboard appeared, floating in mid air.

"Calabrass! What happened?" The princess asked while working on putting the boy on the table and then hopping onto it.

"I don't know lass, the kid just fell and hasn't responded, but I think he passed out from a lack of sleep and he's having another nightmare."

The girl put a hand on the boy's head, only to take it away quickly and she let out a gasp.

"Caramba! Get some water and a rag. Zak is burning up," commanded the second-in-charge.

In less than a minute, they were back on the Chaos and trying without much success to cool down a terrible fever, while trying so hard to wake their little captain up.

"I just can't understand. What can be giving him nightmares and why does he have a high fever?" murmured the princess after a while.

"Apparently it's his body's way of telling him that he needs rest," commented the alien after a careful examination of his scanners.

"And a way of saying' that he needs to tell you what has been giving him nightmares," added the sword.

Clovis bit his lips.

He really really needed to tell them about that time Bones wanted to recruit Zak as his second-in-command, so they could help him take extra notice of bad things around their little captain, but at the same time he didn't want to break the trust that Zak had in him by telling them.

Apart from that he just _knew_ that those things were something that Zak and only Zak needed to say, but still, seeing him so sick like this just made him feel like proving his loyalty to him was a very difficult and terrible task.

And based on how the legendary sword was acting he knew that he was not alone in this dilemma.

What could they do to help?

* * *

Zak was in a strange place inside his mind.

It was something that resembled a cavern, a temple and a cell at the same time.

The boy was sure that Golden Bones and Flint were outside the cell trying to do something and he needed to get out of that place to save his friends.

He heard how distant the voices seemed to be, whispers that said something about a plan and his crew's scared cries. He was sure that they were in danger.

But what could he do inside this place?

He didn't have Calabrass to help him and inside the cave was nothing that he could use as a sword.

He was thinking about climbing to see if there were another way out, when he heard someone coming, and once he shifted his gaze to the cell entrance, he was shocked and devastated.

There, outside his prison was Skullivar with some burning items that he knew very well.

Items that were part of the daily life of his crew.

Items that in that state could mean only one thing…

A thing he was reluctant to believe.

Because this time he couldn't bring them back.

And outside his mind, all his friends became more worried when his shaking suddenly stopped, but their panic became a reality when the scans on Caramba body started to send big and noisy red alerts.

Zak's body and mind had reached their limit.

* * *

Me: and that's it for today! I'm trying my best to update chapters but not being a native English speaker and had a demanding job is equal to not having enough time to write this.

But I swear that I'm doing my best to have this fic finished before the year ends!

Thank you so much to all of you and to Spin on discord that helped beta read this chapter.

See you soon!


End file.
